An Education
by IfUSeekAmy
Summary: Brittany is bored of her privileged upbringing. Wanting to break free from her private school setting, Brittany finds herself being seduced by a girl outside of her world, a girl who drags Brittany away from everything she knows. Worlds clash, and now is the time for Brittany to challenge herself for love. Based An Education and a look at private schools. Brittany/Santana


**An Education **

* * *

Synopsis: At Lima Heights, where two worlds clash, Brittany meets her lover, her mother, and her social group while discovering that sometimes it's ok to make a difference. Brittany/Santana! Also, a crossover with NYC Prep.

* * *

Brittany fucking loved her study hall class. Her teacher, Ms. Oris (first name Clit…PUT IT TOGETHER!) was just like a candy queef, a ray of sunshine that shot out of a unicorn's ass. Ms. Oris had blonde hair and liked to dance from place to place just like Brittany (hint, hint! Her mother? I don't know…). Since the study hall was in the room where the school had shop class, Ms. Oris was massaging her wood, and Brittany was lost in glitter as she rolled her silky tendrils through it. She was going to come out of this class looking like Ke$ha.

"What are you doing, Brittany?" Camille, her rich, pretentious cunt of a friend asked, her bitchy smile suggesting that she was trying to be a bitch. It worked. This girl was a bitch.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking to you anymore, Camille. You're from public school…"

Camille gasped, her face contorting in pain. "You can't say that! I'm from public school!"

"No you're not," Brittany laughed as she picked up a piece of glitter and placed it into her mouth. "You're a wannabe. You're poor."

"I drive a Bentley!" Camille whined.

"HA!" Brittany slapped Camille with her glittery hair. "That's a poor man's car. Poor bitch! Get out of my life!"

Camille broke down into tears. "What about Operation Bouncy Balls?"

Operation Bouncy Balls was a charity that Brittany had started when she was a freshman at Lima Heights Prep. The organization was for men who couldn't get it up, and through her charity efforts, Brittany had made excellent progress though her pornographic paper clip sculptures. Since Camille wanted to go to Harvard (even though that bitch was wasting her time…poor people don't go to Harvard, duh!), she jumped on the band wagon and forced herself to be Brittany's friend. She needed more community service activities for her resume, and she felt that Operation Bouncy Balls would be the perfect thing to make her stand out…like a bulging boner.

Brittany shanked Camille with a paper clip that she had hidden between her toes.

"No more bouncy balls for you," Brittany whispered as she watched the life drain from Camille's eyes.

Sebastian, a dumb boy with bad hair and a fake French accent, turned around to look at the girls. "French, French, French! Is everything ok? French, French, French! Pussay..".

Brittany refused to answer the boy. Instead she used the boy's hair to clean her paper clip while Camille bled out. When class ended, Brittany picked up her books and left the class. She didn't bother with Camille's dead body. The gnomes would take care of it eventually.

"Bye mom!" Brittany waved goodbye to Ms. Oris. "I mean, Ms. Oris!"

Ms. Oris laughed. "Bye, girlfriend!"

Brittany walked through the hallways, the glitter in her hair cascading down to the floor while looking like expensive dandruff. From the corner of her eye, she spotted PC, a wannabe. He was a dick. Like a real dick. But not that big, if you know what I mean! (HE HAS A SMALL PENIS!)

"Hey, Brittany," PC moaned as he chucked a water bottle at her. (Remember when PC threw that water bottle at Jesse in the first episode? KARMA SUCKS! OOPS, SPOILER!). As the plastic bottle came closer to her face, Brittany's eyes turned red. Her mind powers kicked in as the water bottle came to a screeching halt in midair.

"Die bitch," she cursed as she shot a mind blast at the water bottle, causing it to fly back to PC.

"Mother fu-" but PC was not able to finish. The water bottle had shot up into his asshole, puncturing his prostate and causing him to bleed out. He also shitted a brick somehow even though the water bottle was lodged up his starfish pucker.

Brittany smiled as she watched the boy die. "Nice talking to you," she waved as she turned around the corner. Distracted by her latest kill, Brittany trips over something (hint, hint it's Santana).

"Fuck me with a rusty fork!" Brittany moaned as she crashed into the floor.

"Watch where you're going, public school bitch!" Santana shouted back.

Brittany gasped. She just realized that she had tripped over a feisty, sexy, exotic, and sexy, and exotically sexy Latina, her skin darker than hers (We're not racist! We're just telling it how it is!).

Brittany, blinded by Santana's sexily exotic body, didn't even notice Jesse moaning beneath the Latina. Santana had a lucrative business as a pimp. Jesse was just one of Santana's many whores distributed throughout the school. Jesse had not been bringing in any wages since…well since she had been working for Santana. Now that was a problem. Santana figured she would teach her a lesson. Santana, turkey baster in hand, had shoved it in every orifice of Jesse's body, including her ear, in hopes of loosening the bitch up. Jesse personally loved the attention.

Brittany was completely oblivious, lost in the Latina's champagne glass shaped breasts. It was now that Brittany realized for the first time that she was a public school kid. She figured if you can't beat them join them. So Brittany did the unthinkable. She, Brittany S. Pierce, asked a public school kid out.

"Hey! Latina girl! Want to get some food?" Brittany asked.

Santana, her hand covered in Jesse's cum, helped Brittany up and said, "If you buy."

It was match made in….HELL! Brittany and Santana skipped off down the hall, leaving Jesse on the ground withering in pleasure because she liked it. After a few seconds of withering, Jesse froze. She suddenly died of Chlamydia. Three seconds later, Jesse exploded, her arm going straight through Taylor's stomach. This caused Taylor to initiate her self-destruction mode. (Omg Jessie's a good person…and we killed her with Chlamydia!)

As Brittany and Santana grabbed lunch, Brittany felt a strange sensation taking over her body. It started in her vagina, and it ended in her left molar. From her left molar, it went back to her vagina. The two girls ate their jello while getting to know each other.

"What's your name?" Brittany purred.

"It's Santana," the Latina smiled. "What's your name?"

The blonde blushed. "Brittany…"

Santana had a look on her face that suggested that she just climaxed. "Ooh…I like how that rolls off my tongue…"

"Like my pussy?" Brittany purred back in response.

Santana's lady boner sprung to life. "Yes, like your pussy."

"Good," Brittany smiled as she relaxed into her chair. "I love how Lord Tubbington says my name."

Santana raised her eyebrow at the blonde. "Lord Tubbington?"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded as she scratched her pussy (her actual vagina…she has crabs. "My fat cat. He's lovely."

Santana was going to speak but was then silenced by this awful screeching noise.

"Oh hell no!" Santana growled. She was like a cat in heat, and she was ready to kill. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted Kelly singing. Kelly's voice…it sucked. It was horrible. To put things into perspective, it sounded like a rainbow queef-it looks beautiful but it sounds like a mess.

Wanting to put an end to this horrible singing, Santana slapped the girl hard with her pimp hand, putting the girl out cold, knocking her unconscious.

"Now that that bitch is taken care of…." Santana was going to continue when suddenly the remnants of their jello dishes caught her eye. She pointed to the globular remnants on the dishes.

Brittany gasped. "Mother!?"

Santana said, "Daughter?"

Brittany was shocked. On her jello dish it said daughter in jello crumbs and on Santana's jello dish said mother. She knew there was a deep connection between them. Brittany had felt it the first time they had ever met. (like five minutes ago.) Now she knew that Santana was her mother. There was only one thing they could do….

"LET'S FUCK!" Brittany screamed in sexiest shrillest voice.

Santana chokes on a dick.

TO BE CUNT-INUED!

* * *

Read this shit and comment! Five reviews and we will update again, bitches! Please! You won't want to miss what happens next...hint, hint...THEY MAKE LOVE!


End file.
